1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a fixing device for an electronic card and, more particularly, to a fixing device for an electronic card, which is applied to a portable electronic product.
2. Description of the Related Art
Along with the rapid development of the electronic industry, a plurality of electronic products continuously weed through the old to bring forth the new. Especially, in the recent years, functions of various portable electronic products also become diverse day after day, and the portable electronic products are needful in the life of consumers. In numerous portable electronic products such as a mobile phone, a personal digital assistant (PDA) and a notebook computer, the mobile phone is the most common portable electronic product.
To bring the personal communication function of the mobile phone into play, a subscriber identification module (SIM) card disposed in the mobile phone acts as an important role. The SIM card is a plastic card and has an integrated circuit (IC) chip to execute functions of recording the basic information of the personal number in the mobile phone, the contact list, the foundation of the user-to-user communication, the foundation for calculating the charge, and so on.
To effectively fix the above electronic card and to enable the above electronic card to effectively be electrically connected with the inner circuit of the portable electronic produce or to transmit data with the inner circuit of the portable electronic produce, the fixing device for an electronic card is very important. Please refer to FIG. 1A, and FIG. 1A is a schematic diagram showing the fixing device for a SIM card of a conventional mobile phone, and the SIM card 2 is provided in a recess 10 under the battery which is located at the back of a mobile phone. As shown in the FIG. 1A, a SIM card connector 11 is disposed in the recess 10, and includes a plurality of circuit terminals 111 and a plurality of fixing elastomers 112. The circuit terminals 111 are used as passages of the electrical connection between the SIM card 2 and the inner circuit of the mobile phone. The fixing elastomers 112 are used for fixing the inserted SIM card 2 to prevent the SIM card 2 from sliding and ensuring that the SIM card 2 can tightly contact with the circuit terminals 111 on the SIM card connector 11. However, the conventional technology has problems that the SIM card is exposed and the space for inserting the SIM card is limited, and therefore, when the battery or the SIM card is drawn out and changed, the abrasion of the SIM card is easy to be caused by the inappropriate force application.
To reduce the generation of the above problems and make the SIM card more easily installed and taken out, at present, the industry is gradually inclined to utilize the push-push type of the fixing device for an electronic card. Please refer to FIG. 2A, and FIG. 2A is a schematic diagram showing a conventional mobile phone which has a push-push type of fixing device for a SIM card. The fixing device for a SIM card 12 mostly includes a setting opening 121, an ejecting element 122 and a locking element 124.
The setting opening 121 is a passage for inserting the SIM card. The ejecting element 122 is disposed at the end which is opposite to the setting opening, and has an elastic structure for pushing against one end of the SIM card and applying elastic force. The locking element 124 is adjacent to the setting opening 121 and can be moved up and down by force, and the top surface of the locking element 124 further has a flange 124a. 
Please refer to FIG. 2B. When the SIM card 2 is inserted into the fixing device 12 through the setting opening 121, the bottom surface of the SIM card can press the locking element 124 downward, and one end of the SIM card 2 can push against the elastic structure of the ejecting element 122 to make the elastic structure of the ejecting element 122 deformed inward. When the SIM card completely enters into the fixing device 12, the locking element 124 can be separated from the restriction of the bottom surface of the SIM card further to move upward, and the flange 124a of the locking element 124 can push against the other end of the SIM card 2, thereby preventing the SIM card 2 from being eject. Therefore, the ejecting element 122 and the locking element 124 can clamp the two ends of the SIM card 2 to enable the SIM card to be effectively fixed to a correct position.
In addition, as shown in FIG. 2B, the fixing device 12 further has two retaining elements 126 which are disposed at the upper edge of the fixing device 12 and are used for restricting the up and down movement of the SIM card, and the SIM card is effectively fixed in the fixing device 12. Next, when the user wants to withdraw the SIM card, he only needs to move the locking member 124 to make the other end of the SIM card separated from the push of the flange 124a, and then the SIM card can be pushed out of the fixing device by the outward elastic force of the ejecting element 122, and at this time, the user can easily take out the SIM card.
In the fixing device for the SIM card 12, the setting opening 121, the ejecting element 122, the retaining element 126 and the locking element 124 are soldered on the printed circuit board (PCB). Therefore, the device itself occupies a certain area of the circuit board.
However, the development trend of the mobile phone is to be light, thin, short and small, and although the above fixing device having a push-push function can effectively fix the SIM card and has the convenience of inserting or ejecting the card, the occupied space is larger, and the whole structural design is limited by the space factor, so that the bottleneck of the application of the space occurs.